Drunken Melody
by oso-infamous-curly-doll
Summary: Edward and the rest of the cullens are out hunting with the exception of Rosalie and Emmett. "What’s the worst that could happen?" Bella said. Well she's about to find out. Brought to you by the infamous dollface and osocurly's new combined account.


Disclaimer: We own nothing. :(

**_Drunken Melody_**

**A oso-infamous-curly-doll story**

**Bella POV**

"No absolutely not!" Edward shouted over Emmett's pleas.

"Come on Edward it's not like I'm going to eat her. I'm just going to baby sit her. And besides Rosalie will have my ass if I bite her."

"Damn strait," Rosalie said floating down the stairs.

Alice was following. "Edward don't worry I think I'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen?"

Edward was too overprotective.

"Well my dear, you are human and Emmett is an immortal vampire so I don't know maybe he could KILL YOU!"

I rolled my eyes and sat back down on the couch.

Esme and Carlisle came down the stairs just as graceful as their daughters.

"Son, I know you love Bella a lot and so do I but will you just shut up so we could go hunting," Carlisle said.

I put my hand up to my mouth to stifle my laughter.

Rosalie, Esme and Alice had done the same as me but Emmett didn't even try to cover his laughter. He laughed as loud as possible.

I hadn't notice jasper come down the stairs but he was laughing out loud too.

Edward pouted and crossed his arms. He looked like a handsome overgrown child. "Fine," was the only thing he said.

"Finally," Emmett shouted. Edward gave him a quick glare.

They started walking out the front door minus Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward. "Goodbye guys have fun hunting," I said.

"Well love I'm leaving now. If you need anything just please don't hesitate to call. I love you."

He acted as if this were going to be the last time I would see him. He was acting like such a drama queen.

"Edward calm down. Its just Emmett and Rosalie. I'll be fine." He gave me a hug. Alice came back into the house.

"Edward lets go Jasper is getting antsy," she said in her tinkling voice. "Oh and Bella Esme forgot to give you this."

She put her arms around me and gave me a tight hug. Very quietly in my ear she whispered, "Good luck."

I hadn't realized I hadn't eaten until my stomach started growling.

"Sounds like someone's hungry." Emmett said walking next to me.

"Come on I am going to make you a breakfast you will never forget."

"Uh ok." I said as he pulled me to the kitchen.

"So what do you want?"

"Um some eggs and bacon would be good."

"Ok oh, what about those things you know the ones that look like little midget fries do you want some of those?"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sure Emmett I would love some midget fries."

**Emmett POV**

"Bella where does Esme keep the cooking oil I can't find it wait never mind here it is."

I opened the bottle and poured it in the pans. Wait that doesn't smell like oil I turned the bottle crap just what I thought Vodka.

_Why the hell do we have vodka?_ _Hmm well it's already in there might as well have some fun_.

I hid the bottle from sight and poured in the eggs in one pan, the bacon in the other, and those midget fries in another.

"Bella what do you want to drink?"

"Apple juice please."

I filled up half the cup with juice and the other half with some vodka this is going to be good.

"Here you go enjoy."

I said putting the plate in front of her.

She hit her foot on the leg of the table and landed in her chair.

"Bella, Edward would very much appreciate it if you didn't die today."

She scowled at me.

I sat down and watched her eat.

**Rose POV**

_Stupid adorable husband of mine! What the hell did he think he was doing? Putting vodka in apple juice!_

I could smell the vodka as soon as he opened the bottle.

In my human days I wasn't a drinker.

But Emmett loves to talk about the wild days of when he was drinking.

_Idiot._

_**(This is alittle AN/convo from me and the infamous dollface.)**_

_**infamous dollface:**well here is the first chapter of me and osocurly's first story together anything you wanna add osocurly_

**osocurly:**_sure umm hi don't worry we will try and update as soon as possible hope you enjoyed it_

_**infamous dollface: **we have already started working on the next chapter so it shouldn't take so long...right osocurly? _

_**Osocurly:** Yup won't take long at all unless a certain band director gives us more work_

_**infamous dollface:**damn strait. oh for any of you who read my other stories I'm sorry if i haven't updated. my schedule has been pretty hectic. osocurly can back me up on that. you want to add something on your stories, osocurly?_

**Osocurly:** _Same here i know i have been saying I'm going to update but with band elctions and yearbook its really hard and we've only been in school for five weeks so the fact that we take out time from our busy schedauls just to write shows how much we love y'all damn i think i miss spelled scheduals_

_**Infamous dollface:** you also misspelled elections...just saying_

**Osocurly:** yea well you mispelled mispelled.. just saying

_**Infamous dollface:**well screw you HAHA Screw YOU xDDD_

**Osocurly**:_Well i think someones PMS'ing_

_**infamous dollface**: your mom_

**Osocurly**:_ Oh now you wanna talk about moms huh well BRING IT!!!_

_**infamous dollface**: *DING DONG* Its been Brought en be-yotch!_

**Osocurly_:_**_ Your mama's so old she breast feeds powder!!!!! ooohhhhhh!!!_

_**infamous dollface**: your mom is so huge when her beeper rings people think shes backing up ohhhhhhh ssssserved!!!!!_

**Osocurly**:_ Yo mama so ugly when she walks down the street in September, people say "Wow, is it Halloween already?" Oh someone get here some water because you just got BURNED!!!_

_**infamous dollface:***sigh* i surrender my yo momma title to you *bows down*_

**Osocurly**:_Oh yeah well good game *puts out hand* puter there_

_**infamous dollface**: *shakes hand*_

**Osocurly:**_Sike!!! *pulls hand back* HAHAHA *on floor laughing*_

_**Infamous dollface:***mutters* peanche werca NOTE: i think i mispelled it_

**osocurly:**_ yup so do i_

_**TOGETHER:** BYE!!_

**NOTE: WE were both high when we wrote this!! jk**

**Review all opinions welcome just no flames ^.^  
**


End file.
